No Ángel
by Horaizon
Summary: No tengas miedo... Haz silencio y haz lo que te digo. De todos modos, si yo no soy un ángel, tú lo eres menos.


**Autor:** Horaizon/yo.

 **Personajes** : Naruto Uzumaki, Yami Nagasu (creada por mi), Hinata Hyūga. **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todo el crédito por su creación pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Notas** : Aquí, Bolt tiene 7 años y Himawari 5 años. Suponiendo que Hinata dio a luz a los 21 años, Naruto y Hinata tienen 28 años en esta historia.

 **Advertencias** : Lemon, adulterio, infidelidad.

* * *

 **No Ángel.**

.

.

.

 _¿Has conocido el pecado en persona? Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver tal engendro. Nunca pensé ser tan desdichado como para merecer tal condena._

 _Ella es así._

 _Es la personificación del pecado. Egoísmo describía sus intenciones mientras su forma de actuar mostraba ser ajena de cualquier estrago. Es un círculo vicioso donde las oportunidades de victoria oscilan al lado opuesto; el de ella._

 _No negaré lo natural; he cometido innumerables pecados a lo largo de mi vida, desde muy joven, demasiado joven, y no me basta ser el héroe de un país para no arrepentirme de bañar mis manos en sangre – muchas veces – inocente. He pecado mil veces y una con inocua intención de coser lo que se rompe con el rasguño de un soplido. He aparentado carecer de odio, obscenidad y apatía cuando la verdad es que no, nunca he sido libre de la perversidad. Nadie puede escapar del monstruo del pecado, ese capital que es la lujuria, que en persona se personifica ante mí, tumbándome a sus pies tal mengano._

 _He pecado, imperdonablemente. Yo mismo no atrevería a mostrar clemencia ante mis actos mundanos. Ruego a cualquier deidad que tenga dilección con mi humanidad, he nacido con una condena que mil hombres no podrían llevar, pero esto es más que imperdonable. No pido perdón por lo que he hecho, no existe, no cabe en medio de mi frustración tal gesto._

 _Las probabilidades de que el pecado toque a tu puerta, pase como visitante y se aloje como vicio, en una probabilidad más positiva que probable. Yo, de todas las personas que pudieras imaginar, he tropezado ante este obstáculo. Fallé._

 _El pecado tocó a mi puerta y le dejé pasar. Confronté con ella y surqué un mar corrompido, donde no encontré bahía._

 _¿Lo siento? Sí_

 _¿Lo disfruté? Sí._

 _¿Me arrepiento? No._

* * *

Cruzó el umbral con ingenua naturalidad. Llevaba más de un año trabajando en esta casa y no sentía tanto esmero por la _cortesía_ como para sentirse apenada cada vez que interrumpe en la estancia sin avisar formalmente. Siendo honesta, detestaba las formalidades, le aborrecía inclinarse ante cualquiera superior a ella. Sólo hay una persona merecedora de su rotundo respeto y aquel llevaba nombre y apellido, junto al puesto más importante de toda la aldea. Sólo pensar en el arrebataba una mueca de satisfacción de su rostro. Jamás se vio más sínica sino cuando pensaba en él.

Arregló su falda - que por si fuera poco, no llegaba a las rodillas – y se apretó el delantal que acostumbraba usar en sus horas de trabajo. Cubría solo de la cintura hacia abajo, de un color perla mate. La cocina y el salón se dividían por un portón en medio del pasillo con cortinas de seda blancas.

Hinata, la dueña del hogar, dedicaba prioridad a los colores cálidos y vírgenes como lo eran el blanco, crema, perla y azul topacio, construyendo cierta semejanza a la personalidad y físico de la mujer. Las paredes pinceladas en un blanco paz, y algunas decoraciones iban desde tonos de azul claros hasta diferentes tonos de crema.

Abriendo las cortinas se encuentra con el ventanal de cristal frontal presentando los vivos rayos de sol. Sólo eran pasadas las ocho y en la casa se encontraban ella y los niños. Los dos adultos dueños del recinto han abandonado su morada media hora atrás.

Despertar a los niños es su primer trabajo. Haciendo un poco de ruido en la habitación de cada uno, y algunas palmaditas en los pies basta para ahuyentar el ocio de sus sistemas.

Es sábado y no hay mucho que hacer más que atender y dar sus lecciones habituales a los infantes. Bolt que es el mayor es singularmente impertinente y sus cinco sentidos han desarrollado con rapidez para ser tan joven, lo que facilita enseñarle, mientras que Himawari es tranquila aunque despierta y muchas veces toma actitud inquieta, lo que la hace similar a su hermano; curiosa.

\- Hoy no será un día entretenido. – tentó la joven al pequeño Bolt, quien poniéndose su chaqueta volteó de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? – extendió la última vocal, desilusión tiñendo su tierna voz.

\- Así es. – ocultó una risilla al ver la expresión del joven, tan predecible. – Su padre dijo que iríamos a su oficina después de desayunar.

\- ¿Qué? – repitió de la misma forma. – Yo no quiero ir a la oficina de papi. – pateó una roca invisible y se cruzó de brazos, disgustado. La pequeña morocha, por el contrario, se encontraba entre desilusionada y sorprendida.

\- Eso dijo él. – se dio la vuelta danzante.

\- Onee-chan. – farfulló el pequeño, al unísono de su hermana, siguiendo a la joven quien se dirigía a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Bolt?

\- Vayamos al parque, Chouchou y Shikidai estarán ahí. Haremos botes de papel, y, y…

\- No, no.

\- ¡Onee-chan! – se quejó el pequeño. A su vez, la menor tiraba del delantal de la joven para que mirase en su dirección.

\- Escuchen. – se detuvo en su trayecto a la cocina agachándose a la altura de los niños. – Solo será un ratito, Uzumaki-san no tiene mucho trabajo hoy y quiere que vean algo en su oficina. ¡Será divertido! – animó, pues ella más que nadie deseaba invadir en el despacho del Hokage, la sangre le ardía solo de pensar estar cerca de aquel personaje.

\- La última vez que fuimos nos castigó. – gruñó bajando la vista, el pequeño rubio.

A pesar de causarle risa la confesión, suspiró persuadida.

\- Es que eres muy inquieto.

\- Yo no- cortó antes de terminar la oración, pues los ojos de la muchacha aclaraban la mentira que estaba a punto de decir. – Vale… - refunfuñando se retiró al salón donde vería televisión hasta que sea requerido para el desayuno nuevamente.

\- Yami-onee-chan. – resonó la dulce voz de la pequeña Uzumaki.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Hime-chan?

\- ¿Qué hace papi en su oficina?

Yami sonrió, hechizada por la inocencia de Himawari. Sin embargo, las horas avanzaban y debía hacer de comer si deseaba llevar a cabo sus egocéntricos propósitos. Cuando logró pensar en algo apropiado pero ingenioso, contestó:

\- Muchísimas cosas increíbles. – dijo con la más legítima felicidad y dulzura.

\- ¿En serio? – abrió los ojos como platos, sumiéndose en sorpresa la pobre niña.

\- Si. Ya verás. Tu papi te enseñará todas las cosas increíbles que hace.

Ella más que nadie se creía esas palabras. Naruto Uzumaki, el Hokage de Konoha era su deidad, más que su deidad, el hombre cuya afinidad amorosa y sexual ha arrebatado de su joven ser.

Si, sin sentir pesar alguno, está enamorada del marido de otra mujer, del esposo de Hinata Hyuuga, la conyugue del héroe más reconocido en el país. Si le preguntaran como logró desarrollar esta inclinación tan bizarra, ella misma sentiría aflicción, pues dentro de sí, todo se manifestó de forma genuina, atracción siendo una palabra polisémica para la situación.

Con el alma rebosante de regocijo, preparó a los niños para depurar la salida. La verdad es que Yami Nagasu, - como es conocida formalmente - comenzó siendo asistente personal del Séptimo Hokage que es Naruto Uzumaki. Pero al ver las buenas capacidades metódicas y cuidados que manifestaba en sus hijos, decidieron contratarla como cuidadora del hogar Uzumaki-Hyūga. La constante atención que prestaba la joven a los niños, y el cariño natural que surgía de sí misma cada vez que pululaban por los rincones de la fortaleza presidencial, levantó el interés de Naruto para incautarle la pedagogía correcta de mantener las narices de sus hijos fuera de los asuntos de adultos. Nagasu siempre se mostró alegre y complaciente en pasar un rato con los pequeños, así que el séptimo le facilitó el asunto a ambos. Ella recibiría una mejor paga y no tendría que estar preocupado por lo que sus hijos hacen mientras ambos - Hinata y Naruto - trabajaban.

Durante el corto lapso de cuatro meses que pasó trabajando como asistente personal del Hokage, le bastó para reconocer las afables facetas que poseía este hombre. Al inicio, solo podía verle como su jefe, un hombre de otra dimensión con una experiencia que doblegaba la de ella por diez, un sujeto cuya aptitud trascendía lo inhumano. Imposible no despertar cierta fascinación al verle sonreír a pesar de vivir una vida fragmentada, donde todo el mundo está a la espera de un desliz o una gran hazaña, donde cuyo pasado es más pesado que las novedades del presente. Esta fascinación se volvió en curiosidad, esta curiosidad en deseo y este deseo en un pecado. Un amor que empezó con las más nobles intenciones, que eran auxiliar de cualquier modo posible a la persona más importante de toda la aldea, aliviar sus penas y verle crecer junto a una magnifica nación... se tornó en una mancha impregnada en su cuerpo, creciendo cada día como el deseo ilícito de lo prohibido.

Sus 18 años habían bastado para enseñarle lo que está bien y lo que está mal, su madre se lo decía siempre. _"El que siembra en tierra ajena pierde el fruto y la semilla"._ Nunca se enamoró, tampoco tiene la menor idea de lo que es el amor, pero si pudiera asemejar este sentimiento que todos definen como algo arrasador, cegador y lo más hermoso jamás en la humanidad, entonces este sentimiento se parece mucho a aquello que llaman 'amor'. Tan ciega que el fondo trasversal parece difuso, divergente.

Ahora el Hokage tenía muchas manos derechas, tenía a su cargo todo un cuerpo fiel, física y mentalmente preparado para cualquier tarea que él pueda necesitar. Conocía a Shikamaru Nara, Konohamaru Sarutobi y a Sakura Haruno. Ha tenido la fortuna de intercambiar palabras continuamente con cada uno de ellos, tenía la gracia de saber tratar a las personas, sin parecer demasiado amable, simplemente natural y divertida.

En la puerta se encontraban dos guardias cuyas caras no podía reconocer, pero tampoco dedicó mucha importancia, solo pidió pasar y estos accedieron inmediatamente a abrir el portón que dirigía a la oficina del Séptimo.

Los niños irrumpieron haciendo ruido llamando el nombre de su padre, este apenas elevó la cabellera amarilla para verles el rostro; tenía una larga pila de papeleo junto a su mano izquierda mientras tecleaba algo muy rápido con la otra mano libre. Pausó su trabajo y se levantó de la silla de un brinco, abriendo los brazos para acurrucar a las dos adorables criaturas.

\- Lo siento, Yami-chan, hay todo un desorden aquí y Moegi no llega hasta las tres. - sonrió como si lo lamentara, sin embargo parecía una sonrisa auténtica.

\- No se preocupe. - sonrió de vuelta.

Aprovechó que la mirada del pelirrubio volvió a atender a los pequeños para ajustar su falda y arreglar algunos flequillos de su largo cabello. Escudriñó por la oficina encontrando ausencia de cambio. Todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba. El séptimo no era un hombre aparatoso y su sentido de la organización era prácticamente nulo, aunque la vida de casado le ha llevado a aprender del concepto poco a poco.

Los niños iniciaron una sesión de preguntas revoltosas - Bolt tomando un gran liderazgo -. Naruto no tenía precisamente algo planeado para la tarde pero apenas pasaba tiempo con sus hijos y esta era la única forma de hacerlo sin meterse en problemas por dar más importancia a asuntos personales, claro que también pensó en que la presencia de Yami le vendría de muy buena ayuda.

\- Muy bien, niños. Papá tiene algo muy importante para ustedes. - con las manos sujetando su cintura, alzó la barbilla tomando una postura seria. Los niños le miraron prestando atención. - Dentro de un rato llegarán unos niños con montones de juguetes y ropa para donar, quiero que ustedes junto a Sakura, Sarada-chan y el personal atiendan a todos esos niños. Luego tendremos un concurso y será mejor que ganen. El primer puesto son 25,000 ryo en cupones en todas las dulcerías de Konoha.

\- !¿Qué?! - gritaron los dos al unisonó.

\- Así es, ¡dattebayo! Tienen que ayudar muy bien para ganarse el premio. - flexionó las rodillas para estar a la altura de los infantes y miró a cada uno fijamente a los ojos. - ¿Harán eso por papá? - tendió la mano en dirección a ambos al tiempo que guiñaba divertido el ojo derecho. Estos sacaron el pecho llenos de orgullo.

\- Cuenta conmigo, _¡dattebasa!_

\- ¿Debería ayudar también? - inquirió la joven, con un tinte de timidez en su voz.

Naruto levantó la mirada hacia ella, observándola unos segundos. Terminó por reincorporarse, mientras sacudía el polvo invisible de su pantalón.

\- Bueno, en el papeleo. - se rascó la cabeza volteando a la gran pila de papeles que le esperaba en el escritorio. - Son un montón de cosas, pero espero que me puedas ayudar, _dattebayo._ \- sonrió.

¿Por qué le pide ayuda a ella? Yami tampoco lo sabe. Solo sabe que Naruto Uzumaki sabe actuar como la persona más casual del mundo. No importaba cual era la intención de su llamado, a aquel sol naciente y cálido, ella era incapaz de decirle que no.

Tras media hora, la mencionada Sakura entró animada por el gran portón retirándose tras unos alegres saludos con los niños. En la enorme habitación quedaron solo ella, el Séptimo Hokage y un guardia que cuidaba la salida de la oficina, pero Yami pudo percatar que este guardia solo se aseguraba de que Naruto no encomendaría ningún otro recado en sus manos, por lo que pronto podría retirarse.

\- Muy bien, ¿en qué necesita que le ayude?

Se acercó a paso lento y sugestivo al escritorio del rubio, quien se acercaba para volver a tomar asiento en este. Al frente de la mesa se encontraban dos sillas de cuero rojo, quien la joven no dudo en tomar asiento.

\- Esto - movió una pila de papeles encuadernados hacia el frente, que ocasionó un estrépito cuando impactó de nuevo con la mesa. - son documentos de unos niños huérfanos encontrados en una pequeña aldea subordinada de La Hoja. Necesito que certifiques la información con esta institución albergue.

\- ¿No debería hacer esto la misma institución? - preguntó, por mero impulso de curiosidad.

\- No realmente, _dattebayo_. La verdad es que fui yo quien encontró esa aldea. Fue destruida con la guerra y estos niños huyeron dando con una tribu de shinobis del fuego. Ellos lo cuidaron pero la tribu apenas puede mantenerse a sí misma, así que los traje a la aldea. - pese al triste relato que contaba, el Séptimo elaboró una sonrisa al final, pagado de sí mismo y sus logros.

\- ¿Cuántos niños son? - abrió el primer documento, encontrando la foto de un niño moreno con el cabello más rizado que jamás vio.

\- Unos 35. - se encogió de hombros.

La muchacha le sonrió con nostalgia. Desde que tiene uso de razón, ha escuchado del gran héroe _shinobi_ que es Naruto Uzumaki, y ahora que puede interactuar y respirar el mismo oxígeno en la misma habitación que él, las cosas se sienten más verídicas de lo que nunca fueron.

Rápidamente empezó a leer cada documento y a tachar cada información errónea en los documentos. Avanzaba rápido pero a coste de que debía superponer su cordura ante su deseo, y aquel era el hombre frente suyo. Cada suspiro del mayor, le estremecía el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Sigilosamente elevaba la cabeza para mirar entre las largas hebras de su cabello, el semblante serio de su amado, la velocidad con que firmaba cada hoja y luego comprobaba algo en el monitor del computador. El tiempo junto a él, parecía tan efímero, nunca le parecía suficiente, quería estar a su lado todos los días del año, cada minuto. Oler su aroma, sentir su cabello, que el placer de la simpleza que es posar sus ojos en su figura le colme el más ávido pecado.

¿Qué tan loca se encontraba? Ni un medio de cuerda.

 **xxx**

\- Creo que ya está, Hokage-sama. - anunció mientras daba una última ojeada a la hoja y al otro documento simultáneamente.

\- ¿Segura? - se inclinó en su asiento para acercarse al trabajo recién hecho, lo comprobó unos segundos y le sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, _dattebayo_. No sabes el tiempo que me has ahorrado.

Por un momento súbito, ambas miradas presenciaron un encuentro lleno de magnetismo. Por esos segundos, Naruto fue incapaz de volver a abrir la boca, pues por un momento creyó que Yami proyectaba algún tipo de Genjutsu en él. Pero esto era ridículo, ya que él es el Hokage y sus sensores de chakra habían mejorado en casi un 90% desde su adolescencia. Los ojos de la mujer pestañearon con sensualidad ignorada, cortando el silencio.

\- Estoy siempre a sus órdenes. - se encargó de que aquello sonara como la invitación más aperitiva que su percepción jamás haya capturado.

El adulto volvió a sonreír, evadiendo cualquier significado oculto que esa oración podría tener.

Arreglando su atuendo nuevamente, se levantó, empujando su melena antes de que pueda interponerse en su rostro, levantándose de su asiento. Miró el reloj por encima de la melena amarilla, llevándose una sorpresa.

\- Ya es hora del almuerzo, Naruto-sama.

Este observó el reloj en su portátil, donde vio las 2:30. Había pasado poco más de una hora.

\- Es cierto. - estiró los brazos en su asiento, volteó a ver por el ventanal y se levantó del sillón.

\- ¿Te apetece carne?

Yami sonrió como si acababa de tachar algo muy importante de su lista de quehaceres. Naruto nunca se percataba de la forma en que ella le sonreía, para él, ella simplemente es una adolescente, en algunas facciones, muy madura. Pero la bondad del Hokage no dejaba ver las intenciones sínicas que se incuban dentro de ella. Hinata tampoco veía eso, y ese era su mayor endeblez. Eran una pareja cuya bondad se complementaba una con la otra, aunque el gran cargo de Naruto le ha enseñado que en todo mal existe un bien, y viceversa.

\- Claro que sí. Pero, ¿y su esposa y los niños?

\- Ah, no te preocupes. Hinata está en servicio y la actividad tiene un banquete.

\- Oh, ya veo. Ya me estaba preguntando porqué Hinata-sama no me había avisado que saldría temprano.

\- Sí, creo que volverá el Lunes. - se mostró pensativo mientras rascaba con parsimonia su barbilla.

Por la mente de la joven pasaron todo tipo de osadías, tan atrevidas que atreverse a mencionarlas causaba incertidumbre. Sin embargo, mantuvo su rostro sereno, con el semblante amable.

\- ¿Está muy lejos, la señora Uzumaki? - indagó con fingido interés, no es que sienta algún tipo de rivalidad o peor, algún tipo de rencor hacia la señora y esposa del gran Hokage, pero siempre estará la tristeza de saber que ella es quien le satisface en las noches más desoladas.

\- Está a las afueras de La Hoja. Ya se le encargó un equipo, si no me equivoco es el equipo 5.

Yami asintió.

\- ¿Vamos, entonces? Me ruge la pansa. - caminó hacia la puerta, ensanchando una de sus sonrisas despreocupadas.

En el camino, se encontraron con absolutamente todo el mundo, como siempre ocurría. La familia Yamanaka se encontraba casualmente paseando y al toparse con el rubio decidieron acompañarlos a almorzar. Claro que a Yami esto le venía sin cuidado, estaba más que acostumbrada a compartir el hombre que arrebata sus suspiros con cada individuo habitando en La Hoja.

Ino, quien nunca se mostraba interesada por la vida personal de Naruto, aquella tarde se encontraba muy curiosa en lo que respecta a la joven quien acompañaba al Séptimo Hokage. Se sabía que la joven trabaja para la familia como guardiana de Bolt y Himawari y ayudando tanto a Naruto como a Hinata, pero las relaciones personales eran desconocidas para los terceros. La joven, para todo el mundo, suponía ser una muchacha amable, extrovertida con buena figura, porque sí, algo que resaltaba de Yami Nagasu era eso, su gran atractivo.

Mentira aquel hombre que dice no haberse quedado más de treinta segundos contemplando su esbelto y curvilíneo físico. Unos muslos apetitosos acompañaban unas largas y torneadas piernas, como un largo cabello rodeaba la figura de un cuerpo delirante. Con solo un metro con cincuenta y ocho, posee una confianza envidiable en sí misma. Esta era la muchacha de 18 años quien se le vía bastante seguido pulular por donde el Hokage y su familia dejan rastro. A pesar de ser una _shinobi_ graduada y altamente experimentada, no da mucho uso a sus habilidades, ya que cree en la paz por la que el actual Hokage ha arriesgado su vida, y lo menos que desea es manipular esa paz.

La conversación en el restaurante fue llevadera y más que todo, entretenida. Ino Yamanaka podría ser todo menos una persona aburrida. Sus preguntas eran como dardos con objetivos inciertos. Yami era bastante despierta y tenía una intuición desmesurada, pero no pudo asegurar si las interrogantes de Ino tenían el significado que ella creía o no. Naruto, sin embargo, sabía cómo responderle sin que suene demasiado tosco o que está fragmentando demasiado dentro de su círculo personal.

\- Por Dios, ¡míranos, Naruto! Tu siendo Hokage y yo casada con Sai y un hijo. - rio como si se tratara de una broma de mal gusto, elevando su copa de sangría mientras hablaba.

\- Ino. - reprochó su esposo, un poco avergonzado, ya que sí. Una de las tantas cosas que le había enseñado Ino a mano de piedra, era la vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué, Sai? - le miró con desdén. - Me crié con este tipo, lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. No voy a usar formalidades ahora porque es Hokage. - culminando de hablar, tomó un leve sorbo de su bebida.

\- Tienes razón, Ino. - sonrió el susodicho. - De todos modos, prefiero que sea así con ustedes.

\- ¿Ves? - alegó con sorna. - ¿Qué me dices tú, Yami-chan? ¿Cómo le llamas a Naruto? ¿Usas el -san, -sama o simplemente Hokage? - miró en dirección a la más joven entre ellos, con una pizca de atrevimiento en sus ojos, esta dejó la comida a medio bocado para tragar con rapidez y devolverle la mirada.

\- A veces le llamo Naruto-sama o Hokage-sama.

\- Así que -sama, ¿eh?. ¿Hinata sigue con el -kun, Naruto?

\- Sí. Es más difícil de lo que crees intentar que lo deje. A veces trata, pero ya sabes cómo es, _dattebayo..._

Ino rio. Si, conocía a la morocha bastante bien. Hinata puede casi asemejarse con un ángel, de buenas y vírgenes intenciones.

Pero Ino no preguntaba aquello para causar algún tipo de cizaña en el ambiente. Sencillamente sentía curiosidad, ya que es quien menos se comunica con el Séptimo entre sus conocidos, la presencia de esta jovenzuela le causó cierta inseguridad, no había escuchado más qué, había trabajado con el Hokage unos meses, pero Sai le había confirmado que esto había cambiado meses atrás. Y es que cuando eres el ser más importante de una nación, de repente tus secretos son las novedades de bocas ajenas.

El rumbo de la conversación cambió drásticamente. Iniciaron una charla sobre los nuevos _jōnin_ que empezaban como guías esta semana, donde se incluía a Hinata, y continuaron sobre la comida, finalizando con una latosa conversación sobre las actividades de los hijos.

Irrumpiendo con la excusa de que debía volver al trabajo cuanto antes -si prefería evitar los sermoneos de Shikamaru-, se despidió con una sonrisa amistosa, siendo imitado por quien lo acompañaba.

Saliendo del local recibió el llamado de su confiable mano derecha, Shikamaru, quien le daba la notificación de que el evento finalizaba y los niños habían sido enviados a sus casas, y los herederos Uzumaki empezaban a quejarse. Asintió varias veces mientras le decía otras cosas que Yami consideró confidenciales, ya que incluía el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Creo que por hoy hemos terminado. - miró la hora en su móvil, después observó en dirección a la torre donde ejercía sus labores, para luego volver a la mirada al aparato. - ¿Hasta qué hora puedes quedarte hoy?

\- No tengo nada importante que hacer hoy, así que hasta las nueve está bien, ya que la señora Uzumaki no está en casa. - una sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios al recordar lo recién dicho, imposibilitándole sentirse dichosa ante las puertas que le brindaban nuevas oportunidades.

\- Perfecto. - le mira, luciendo una ancha sonrisa, animoso. - Entonces puedes ir a buscar a los niños. Hoy terminaré antes de las siete, así que espérame en la casa.

\- ¿No vendrá conmigo, Hokage-sama?

\- No. Tengo que terminar unas cosas en la torre de guarnición. - en su rostro podían verse aquella líneas de preocupación en la frente, junto a unas cejas fruncidas con una seriedad perpetua.

\- Ya veo. Puede llamarme si necesita algo.

Lo último que vio fue un borrón de su sonrisa, antes de que desapareciera como un rayo entre la tenue brisa. Un suspiro también se escapó de sus labios, sintiéndose irreparablemente sola.

 **xxx**

\- Himawari, ya cállate. - se escuchaba estallar a un molesto Bolt, quien hacia pucheros a su desesperada hermanita. - Mamá no vendrá hoy.

\- Pero, onī-chan... - sollozó la pequeña irreparablemente mientras abrazaba el peluche entre sus brazos. - Quiero Hiyashichūka. ¡Yami-onēchan!

Los pasitos acelerados de la niña sobre la madera, alertaron a la joven en la cocina, cerca del recibidor donde ambos habían tenido la pequeña discusión.

Yami cargó a la morocha en sus brazos, acunándola con dulzura.

\- No seas tan cruel con Himawari, Bolt-kun.

\- Ella empezó. - cuestionó este, luciendo la cara habitual de malhumorado.

\- ¿Quieres Hiyashichūka para cenar hoy, Hime-chan? - le sonrió mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su mejilla.

Himawari asintió.

\- ¿Y tú, Bolt? - miró al joven tambalearse con vergüenza hacia los lados, deduciendo un sí en su obstinada actitud.

\- Si.

Nagasu soltó una risa confiada, bajando a la niña y diciéndoles que pueden jueguen mientras prepara la cena. En eso llegó el patriarca del hogar, siendo recibido alegremente por sus hijos. El Séptimo desde que pisaba en su morada, iba derecho al cuarto de baño, donde tomaba largas duchas o baños. Esto se convirtió en su ritual de cada noche para relajar sus músculos extenuados de tanta labor.

La casa se encontraba un poco solitaria sin la presencia armoniosa de la antigua heredera Hyūga, pero Yami muy bien retorcía esta percepción para su único bien. Le parecía perfecto.

Pasada las nueve los niños rara vez sentían energías suficientes para seguir incordiando. Más tardar las diez y media, yacían en sus camas sumidos en un profundo sueño, pero ella a esta hora suponía estar en su hogar, siendo lo contrario si algún padre faltaba en la casa aquel día, como es el caso de hoy.

Preparó chocolate tras haberse dado una rápida ducha. Ella siempre estaba preparada para cualquier imprevisto que pueda surgir, ya que esto era lo que suponía trabajar para la familia del Hokage; cada día es incierto.

\- Supongo que ya ha cenado, Naruto-sama. - dijo sin voltearse al recién llegado para no interrumpir su tarea de batir la bebida con los toques de canela añadidos.

\- Así es. - se escuchaba un alegre suspiro salir de sus labios, sentándose ruidosamente en una silla vacante del pequeño comedor circular a un costado de la cocina. - Estaba muy bueno, Yami-chan.

\- Me alegro.

A pesar de fracasar siempre que intenta mostrar sus cualidades femeninas al Hokage, nunca se detendrá de seguir intentándolo, y esta idea le brindaba el ánimo de levantar el muslo derecho con la intención de coaccionar la tela de su corto pantalón para que mostrara un poco de la piel entre sus muslos y glúteos. Efectivamente, el rubio miraba en su dirección pero como siempre, ignoró el movimiento realizado por sus piernas.

\- Parece que a Himawari le gusta mucho. - añadió acercándose a la mesa, deslizando su cintura en el asiento para acomodarse en este, y al finalizar, depositando la taza.

\- Oh, gracias. - tomó alegremente el recipiente humeante llevándoselo rápidamente a la boca. - ¿Cuando aprendiste a cocinar, eh, Yami-chan?

\- Observando a Hinata-sama es muy fácil. - sonrió.

\- Supongo que sí. Nunca pensé que Hinata sería buena cocinera.

\- Es buena haciendo muchas cosas. - _Pero yo soy mejor._

\- Tienes razón. - rio como si se tratase de un chiste, tomando otro largo sorbo de la bebida achocolatada.

\- Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya, Naruto-sama. - le sonrió con suma picardía, y esta vez, Naruto pareció recibir el mensaje, ya que su rostro alegre desapareció dando lugar a una expresión afásica. - No quiero preocupar a mi madre. A veces cree que me estoy esforzando demasiado.

\- Si, si... entiendo. - se levantó, siendo imitado por la muchacha.

\- ¿A qué hora debería venir mañana?

El Hokage mantuvo silencio mientras pensaba en la respuesta de aquella aparentemente sencilla pregunta. Se encontraban en la sala de estar, Yami a punto de alcanzar el recibidor, dejando al adulto confundido atrás. Se volteó una vez alcanzado la puerta de salida, esperando su respuesta.

\- Eh, en la tarde está bien. - sonrió, pareciendo haber olvidado su confusión de antes.

 **xxx**

Pero no fue la única vez que presenció este comportamiento inusual en la joven _shinobi_. Al siguiente día mostró esta intrépida conducta y Naruto sintió morirse de vergüenza por haberse dado cuenta.

Fue un efímero momento mientras ayudaba a Bolt a construir un castillo de plastilina. Antes de tomar asiento en el suelo, Yami se encorvó, - bastante consciente de la presencia del Séptimo tras ella - mostrando el triangulo de sus bragas púrpuras que trazaba el volumen de trasero. Ese día llevaba una falda especialmente corta, y Naruto realmente no pudo percibir por qué. Era abril, por lo que aún no hacia tanto calor como para llevar pocas prendas. Pero no pudo evitar sentir cierta incertidumbre ante aquello, ya que tras mostrarle intencionalmente parte de su ropa interior, le miró como si deseara algo más. Todo aquello sucedió siendo apenas las cinco y media de la tarde.

La esposa del Uzumaki llegó en la tarde del lunes. Sin importar haber estado en oficio tres días seguidos, se veía resplandeciente en su llegada a la morada. Como el Séptimo ya se encontraba en su oficina para esas horas, este le telefoneo avisando que había llegado intacta, preguntó si manejó bien su tiempo con los niños pero este solo pudo contestarle un dudoso _sí_. De todos modos, albergaba la esperanza de que Yami, al ver la ausencia de la esposa Uzumaki, cuidaría con más atención a los niños, como así lo hizo. No sucedió ninguna novedad en el fin de semana, por lo que dedujo. Todo se encontraba tal y como lo dejó.

\- Ser _Jōnin_ sí que es difícil. - soltó Hinata, acompañado de un largo suspiro, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Estuviste bien este fin de semana, Yami-chan?

\- Si. Todo bien, aunque le sorprenda, Naruto-sama ayudó bastante. - dijo aquello acompañado de una risilla, tomando asiento en el mueble junto a ella.

\- ¿Ah sí? Lo siento mucho. Siento que cada día te damos más trabajo. Tan joven...

Aunque así no lo pareciera, a Yami le parecía un gesto melifluo que la señora Uzumaki sintiera simpatía hacia ella. A pesar de todo lo que supone amar el mismo hombre, nunca sentirá rencor hacia ella.

\- Ya estoy acostumbrada. Sé que es una familia ocupada.

\- Si lo es. - soltó otro suspiro. - ¿No has pensando en trabajar como _shinobi_?

\- Si lo he pensando, pero me gusta mucho esta paz. Prefiero evitar las peleas y el derrame de sangre.

\- Lo entiendo. - en la mirada aguamarina se vio un triste resplandor, como si recordara algo muy cruel en su pasado. - Seguro que Naruto-kun tendría muchos trabajos para ti.

Ella no dudaría eso. No importa lo que él le ordene, ella feliz cumplirá con aquel mandato sin reponer algo que valga.

\- Seguro que sí. Parece que hay mucho trabajo. No vi a Shikamaru ni a Moegi-chan por la oficina.

\- Si. Hay mucho papeleo con lo de Sasuke, ya ves.

La joven asintió juntando las piernas mientras dejaba descansar sus palmas en su regazo. Se escuchaba mucho del tal Sasuke Uchiha pero a ella nunca le interesó, su mente estaba llena de ciertos ojos azules y amarilla cabellera.

Después del regreso de los niños a la casa, Yami fue liberada. Usualmente, los hijos Uzumaki iban derechito a casa cuando terminaba la escuela, pero parece que aquel día tenían algo importante en la academia que les consumió casi toda la tarde. Recibiendo como bienvenida una histérica Hinata casi en lágrimas por la euforia que era volver a ver a sus retoños.

 **xxx**

\- Que suerte tengo de encontrarte. A veces agradezco que esta aldea sea tan pequeña.

Saliendo de la mansión Uzumaki, a menos de cuatro cuadras lejos de allí, encontró un sofocado Shikamaru, sin la mínima muestra facial de que en realidad le daba gusto verla.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó ella, sorprendida.

\- ¿Puedes llevarle esto al Séptimo? Ahora mismo tengo que atender algo más importante y no puedo perder mucho tiempo.

El heredero Nara no acostumbraba dar demasiadas explicaciones, no si no se trataba de una estrategia de combate, todo le parecía _'demasiado problemático'_. La muchacha accedió varias veces diciéndole que podía irse tranquilo.

Era otra oportunidad.

 **xxx**

\- Pase. - fue el anuncio de una voz gentil pero firme.

Aquellos que conocían al Uzumaki podrían asegurar la cantidad en la que toda su persona había cambiado con la adultez. Unas proporciones colosales. Desde su físico hasta su voz, tenían el toque de ser afectadas por la madurez, una madurez afrontada con mucha sutileza y naturalidad, ya que mucho se esperaba del portador de las nueve colas.

En el momento, Naruto restó importancia de quién se podría tratar. Las personas que le visitaban en su despacho no eran demasiado importantes, al menos en lo que cuenta restarle cierto grado de estrés. Si no se trataba de Shikamaru reportando el avance de alguna misión especial, o algún evento político, podría ser Moegi o Konohamaru llevando más papeles que firmar.

Así que al ver la melena larga de la muchacha y aquella sin igual figura, su cuerpo se agitó. Por alguna razón, la expresión en su rostro le causó aún más escalofríos, ya no tenía la típica expresión amable, llena de simpatía, sino una totalmente desconocida por él. Por si fuera poco, llevaba puesto otro vestuario llamativo. Se trataba de una blusa estilo corsé que dejaba ver la piel después de su tórax, que acentuaba perfectamente sus senos; debajo llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas acompañada de unas medias de encaje blancas.

A pesar del esfuerzo que requirió apartar sus ojos de la muchacha, logró cumplir la tarea al ver el folder que llevaba en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Yami-chan? - preguntó aferrándose al lapicero en su mano como si la vida le costara un descuido. La voz le sonó un poco temblorosa.

\- Vine a entregar esto, Hokage-sama. Shikamaru me lo pidió.

\- ¿Qué es? - elevó un poco la cabeza interesado en el contenido.

La joven avanzó al frente donde tomó asiento en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio y le entregó el documento.

El de pelo rubio lo ojeó, pasando páginas con rapidez, solo se detenía en algunas páginas para leer las palabras remarcadas y seguir avanzando a las demás.

\- Es el informe de la misión de hoy. - se recostó del asiento, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

Contempló unos segundos más el documento frente a él. Yami se quedó en silencio, meditando la relajación que inundó la persona del Hokage en estos momentos. Estaba a punto de anunciar su partida cuando el rubio ofreció una petición que la joven fácilmente habría predicho.

\- Ah, Yami-chan... ¿Tienes tiempo? Necesito una mano por aquí.

Irreparablemente, se tragó sus palabras, esbozando una sonrisa de confort.

\- Como podría decirle que no. - dijo.

Naruto inmediatamente le explicó lo que tendría que hacer. Se trataba de algo sumamente sencillo, pero con el trabajo que se le acumulaba al tiempo que recibía los informes recientes, la hora de terminar se veía cada vez más lejos de su alcance.

Solo tenía que organizar las hojas que él había firmado en sus carpetas correspondientes. Era una pila de un tamaño moderado, sin embargo, una de más o menos el mismo tamaño se encontraba junto al brazo vendado del Hokage. Pero Yami tenía mucha experiencia en la tarea, ya que usualmente trabaja con el Séptimo, incluso si no es parte de su trabajo. Ella nunca podría decirle que no.

Bastaron poco más de treinta minutos para culminar con el trabajo, como siempre, desarrollado en un eminente silencio que absolutamente ninguno de los dos atrevía a romper. Yami, aparte de todo, aprendió a tener cierta profesionalidad con los asuntos importantes, aunque esta actitud se fragmentaba notablemente con la presencia del Hokage. Siempre era placentero trabajar con él, tener el honor de admirar su rostro sumido en una impenetrable concentración.

\- Cielos, Yami-chan. No sé como agradecerte, sé que te estamos exigiendo mucho últimamente, _dattebayo_.

Aquello se podría afirmar, pero ella nunca se lo admitiría.

Re-organiza las hojas sobre la mesa, una vez guardadas en las carpetas, se levanta del sillón con la intención de archivarlas en el anaquel de la esquina este de la habitación. Allí aprovechó para responderle al Séptimo con algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

\- De hecho, debería empezar a pensar en alguna forma con qué pagarme.

Electrificó al Hokage con el susto que le provocó ver a la joven tan cerca; tenía los codos apoyados de su escritorio, muy cerca de su brazo derecho y en sus manos descansaba su barbilla, su rostro con una expresión falaz. Naruto no podía descifrar su rostro, aquellos labios curveados, esos ojos entrecerrados mirando en dirección a sus labios y ojos simultáneamente. En este momento declaraba una tregua, se rendía ante las intenciones ilegibles de la muchacha.

Tan petrificado como estaba, no luchó por evitar los dedos que rozaron con gentileza el cartílago de su oreja, que luego se perdieron en su cabello. Tampoco dejó de mirar en los ojos de la chica, donde podía ver el reflejo de su patético rostro.

\- Buenas noches. - deseó antes de marcharse.

 **xxx**

\- Hinata, ¿no crees que Yami se está vistiendo más... _abiertamente_ estos días?

\- ¿Hm? - articuló la pelinegra, volteándose hacia su marido. Pensó unos momentos en la respuesta, en realidad, la chica le parecía siempre la misma. - No lo creo, Naruto-kun.

\- ¿De verdad no lo crees así? - volvió a preguntar sorprendido.

\- No. - respondió con una risilla, dejando en la cama la prenda recién doblada. - Yami-chan siempre ha vestido así, ¿no? Es joven.

\- ¿Ah sí? - _¿Entonces por qué se está dando cuenta ahora?_ \- ¿Crees que esté interesada en algún chico ahora?

\- No lo sé. - topó su propia barbilla con su dedo índice, pensativa. - La he visto con un chico muy guapo cuando viene con los niños de la academia.

Eso podía explicar su extraño comportamiento. Puede que esté interesada en algún hombre y por alguna razón descabellada probaba sus tácticas de cortejo con él. Aunque hilarantemente es un hombre adulto, no podría haber otra razón prudente.

\- Yami es muy _feroz_ , ¿verdad? - comentó Hinata con otra risa.

Naruto rio. Concordaba con aquel adjetivo para ella totalmente. Si analizaba bien cada actitud de la muchacha, cada una mostraba un poco de la ferocidad que posee.

Aquella noche, Naruto no logró dormir sus nueve horas diarias. A penas logró reconciliar el sueño a las tres de la mañana, cuando ya se agotó de pensar en teorías absurdas. Solo sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de su esposa pudo traerle paz, la suficiente para caer rendido ante el sueño.

 **xxx**

De nuevo, domingo.

No recuerda el último domingo que tuvo completamente libre. Probablemente hace un largo tiempo. Así que la familia Uzumaki decidió aprovechar la novedad para armar una pequeña reunión _chispeante_ , con amigos de toda la vida que ahora poseían títulos familiares.

Hinata no obvio la invitación a la joven Yami Nagasu, quien acudió en compañía de su madre. La suerte de ser parte del círculo amistoso del Hokage era que todo el mundo pensaba de ti cosas buenas, y a pesar del plan macabro de Yami que cada día se acercaba más a la luz final del túnel, nadie se atrevía a decir que era una persona justificable. Si fuera por hechos, sus manos están limpias de rastro, ya que lo más cerca que ha estado del Séptimo es la escena ocurrida la noche anterior. Y es suficiente saber que ninguno de los dos - ni Naruto, ni ella - era tan tonto como vociferar alegaciones falsas.

En la pequeña reunión se veía la cara de los Nara, madre e hija Uchiha y los Akimichi. Más tarde apareció el trío Yamanaka. Ino lucía un hermoso vestido de flores purpuras, que ciertamente otorgó mucho de qué hablar a las madres allí presentes. Todos parecían muy felices entre ellos, ya que nadie notó la temporal ausencia de la joven Nagasu y la esposa del Hokage. Por lo que su regreso causó conmoción entre los presentes.

Hinata no había dado señales de vida desde que llegó la familia Nagasu, es decir, Yami. Como había pasado la tarde preparando el festín, el tiempo de ducharse y arreglarse se le escapó de las manos. Yami era consciente de que Hinata, a pesar de derrochar belleza, no acaparaba de forma correcta sus atributos.

Era la hora de llevar al panel principal a la esposa de la persona más importante de La Aldea.

Más que el vestuario que traía, se fijaron en los labios pintados de un rojo candente, no solo de la Hyuuga, sino también de la joven junto a ella.

\- Bienvenidos a todos. - anunció con su llegada a la terraza, recibiendo las curiosas miradas de todos sus amigos.

El Séptimo lanzó la mirada hacia su esposa, devorándola como si fuera alguna golosina, pero esto rápidamente pasó a un segundo plano cuando enfocó la mirada en la persona junto a ella. Yami traía otro atuendo que acentuaba pecaminosamente cada dotado atributo de su cuerpo y unos labios peligrosamente rojos. Lo peor es que su mirada se encontró con la de ella, siendo atrapado en el acto de expandir sus océanos.

No le gustó la mirada que ella le devolvió. Parecía decirle: _'¿Ves? A mí me queda mejor este pintalabios.'_ Pero solo ellos dos podían entenderlo. La mirada de la muchacha era un manantial sin costa, que reflejaba con picardía el lado indómito de la humanidad, es decir, aquel que no se puede ocultar porque es lo que somos; pecadores. Pero Naruto todavía no había excedido el límite de la línea roja que dividía lo tentador al pecado, más se encontraba en la fase donde las vibras empezaban a susurrarle que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, sin embargo no posee la mera idea de lo que transita por la mente de Yami, una persona que hasta ahora, le ha parecido muy gentil y madura. Es cuando se da cuenta que ser el Hokage no supone saberlo todo, sino, ser capaz de tener la idea más cercana a lo que puede ocurrir en un futuro.

Pudo callar sus pensamientos, induciendo una entretenida conversación con Sai y Shikamaru. Los murmullos de los niños podían escucharse desde la sala principal, donde parecían tener una acalorada competencia de saltos, seguramente liderada y propuesta por Bolt. Hinata tuvo que avisarles varias veces que tengan cuidado, el impacto de los saltos retumbaba con sonoridad en la casa.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Hinata? - preguntó su marido, cuando esta regresó de la cocina con un bol y una bandeja de carnes.

La mano del Hokage rodeaba sutilmente la cintura de la mujer, mientras sus ojos azules buscaban los de ella.

\- Ah, sí, Naruto-kun. ¿Puedes ir a buscar la parilla? - pidió ella, organizando los envases en la mesa de cristal ubicada céntricamente de la pequeña fiesta.

\- ¿Tenemos parilla? - pregunto en cambio este, incrédulo.

\- Si, Naruto-kun. - cubrió sus labios encarnados con la parte trasera de su mano, silenciando una risa. - Yami-chan. - alzó la voz buscando a la muchacha entre la gente, esta acudió a su llamado de inmediato. - ¿Podrías ayudar a Naruto a buscar la parilla?

\- Claro. - accedió curveando ligeramente una ceja, dejando el vaso con su bebida en la superficie de cristal.

\- Gracias. Suerte, Naruto-kun.

El rubio, rodeado de un ligero sentimiento de inquietud, también dejó su vaso a la mitad para congregarse a la tarea. Delante de él salió la chica, dejándole una vista que cualquiera disfrutaría, pero él, él no tenía porque pensar de este modo.

Le condujo hacia las escaleras que conectaban con el segundo piso, después a las que llevaban al ático. Naruto se mantenía alerta de los movimientos de la joven, existe una gran posibilidad de que ella conozca la casa mejor que él mismo quien es que reside en ella.

El ático ocupaba todo el tercer piso de la casa, que funcionaba como almacén para la familia. Llevaban menos de cinco años viviendo en aquella casa, todo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ya que había sido construida estratégicamente para el Hokage y su familia.

\- Está cerca del ropero. - le indicó apartándose de la puerta para que el pasara.

El hombre entró a la estancia, dejando que la puerta cediera cuidadosamente. Tras el entró la muchacha, aparentemente tranquila. Naruto observó por todos los rincones buscando el artefacto, dando con él unos segundos después.

\- Aquí está. -murmuró acercándose al sitio indicado.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse y el toque del pestillo. No requirió de mucho esfuerzo descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que iría a suceder, mucho menos quien era el pilar de aquella jugarreta. Naruto volteó, en unos pasos firmes y decididos, encontrándose con aquella mirada que ya le parecía natural en Yami; sus ojos brillaban enigmáticamente y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior con sagacidad.

Hace mucho tiempo que Naruto no necesitaba del uso de sus clones para lidiar con asuntos exteriores y se lamentaba de no hacerlo ahora. Nunca pensó que Yami estaría planeando una trampa para él, menos dentro de su propia casa, con invitados dentro. Ya no podía negar el hecho de que ella tramaba algo, algo malo quizá, las pruebas danzaban en sus narices burlándose de su juicio.

Caminó hacia él con sensual lentitud, viendo los feroces ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Se detuvo cuando la distancia entre ellos era tan corta que ambos pechos podrían rozarse con el mínimo esfuerzo.

\- Puedo apostar que usted, Naruto-sama, todavía no tiene idea de lo que está pasando. - dijo, con una voz de caramelo, un tono que derretía las palabras.

La menor alzó su mano derecha con la intención de acariciar la melena rubia, pero fue interceptada casi con agresividad, por el hombre, ocasionándole un estrujo al corazón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - preguntó el Séptimo, con unas cejas amenazadoramente fruncidas.

Ella ignoró su defensiva, volviendo a su rostro tranquilo y aquel tono meloso que enloquecía al adulto.

\- No se preocupe, yo nunca le haría daño. De hecho, es todo lo contrario... - titubeó mostrando unas mejillas encendidas de lívido. - Me encanta, señor Hokage. Lo amo.

La mano de Naruto pareció perder la vida, ya que no se opuso cuando Yami quiso tomar su mano con la de ella misma. Por la expresión del hombre, esta aseguraba que él nunca se imaginó tal cosa, sus ojos nunca se vieron tan abiertos en perplejidad, sin embargo, sus labios seguían sellados, como si no le disgustara la noticia del todo.

\- Yami, tengo 28 años. Creo que puedes encontrar alguien mejor para ti-

\- Usted es el Hokage, no hay nadie mejor en toda la aldea. - sonrió como si lo que acababa de decir se tratara de un chiste. - Esa es la peor excusa de todas las que hay. - con la mano ajena en la de ella, hizo que la palma masculina recorriese desde su cadera hasta la parte baja de sus muslos, como una invitación, una _muy peligrosa invitación._

El Séptimo tragó en seco. Al menos ella entendía que existían millones de razones por la cual algo entre ellos dos era simplemente inconcebible. El amaba a su esposa y no querría causar ningún remordimiento en sus pequeños hijos. Su vida era perfecta.

\- Agradezco mucho tus sentimientos, pero es imposible. - se apartó tanto de ella como de la tersa piel de su muslo. - Amo a Hinata y a toda mi familia, no quiero que sufras tampoco. - le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

\- Nunca dije que no fuera así. - arregló de forma coqueta, su coleta, echándola tras sus hombros. - Me gusta demasiado como para dejar las cosas así. - dijo de forma definitiva.

Se acercó a él para depositar un beso en su cuello. Sus labios se encontraban húmedos y le sorprendió la suavidad que sintió con el contacto de estos.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué no volvió a actuar? ¿Por qué había permitido que Yami le condujera a aquel mundo sin retorno que es el de la dulce tentación? ¿Acaso disfrutaba de este peligroso juego?

\- Será mejor que quite le marca, si no desea problemas. - volvió a decir la chica, coquetamente.

Después de eso, el Séptimo se convirtió en un esquizofrénico. Estaba al tanto de cualquier cosa que Yami decía, miraba o hacía, como si su cordura colgara de un péndulo. El juego de miradas que ambos llevaron a cabo toda la velada fue peor que un castigo carnal. Evitaba conversar con ella, dirigirle la palabra, mientras ella obligaba a que la jugada se tornara contra él, aflorando cada vez que se veía conversando con Ino o Sakura.

Yami no tenía que preocuparse por perder su empleo. Naruto no era un idiota para despedirla ahora cuando Hinata la necesitaba más y cuando causaría sospecha entre todo el mundo. Detestaba admitirlo pero necesitaba a la chica, tanto en su hogar como cerca de él... profesionalmente.

Este pensamiento le permitía descansar tranquila en las noches... solitarias noches que deseaba el cobijo de cierto ojos azules. Perdió la cuenta de las noches en que recurría a la masturbación para calmar el lívido que cegaba su alma, cada vez pensando en él, susurrando su nombre...

El juego inició.

Las jugadas de la adolescente se hicieron cada vez más notorias, importándole poco que pareciera demasiado atrevida, ya se había resignado a perder la vergüenza si eso suponía obtener lo que quiere.

Más de una vez provocó roces íntimos con el Hokage, muchas veces estuvo muy cerca de besarle, y una de esas veces, el Séptimo pareció ceder.

Se dice que el agua biológicamente, nunca podría cambiar la estructura solida de una piedra, pero con insistencia, esto podría cambiar. Lo que podría explicar el cambio de actitud del Hokage hacia las seducciones de la joven. No podía negar el buen físico que poseía la muchacha, su hermoso cabello y lo deleitable que a veces le parecía su presencia, agregando su frescura como joven que es. Naruto empezaba a verse encerrado en la jaula de la tentación, donde ella alimentaba con dulces propuestas su hambruna.

Llegó un momento donde todo pareció encajar, llegar a la resolución que uno de los dos temía y que el otro anhelaba con tanto fervor. Era imposible rebobinar, imposible volver a atrás, negar lo sucedido y continuar con unas vidas monótonas.

Una tarde, más exactamente a la hora justa del crepúsculo, Naruto se vio en la obligación de ir a casa temprano, dejando un clon en su oficina por si surgía alguna novedad. Aquel martes había trabajado sin descanso para culminar con todo el trabajo retrasado que tenía, lográndolo antes del anochecer.

Ni Hinata ni los niños se encontraba en casa aquel día. Hinata estaba trabajando mientras los niños paseaban con Yami. Naruto aprovechó aquel momento para descansar de las inevitables faenas de Yami al tiempo que relajaba la mente en su propio hogar. De alguna forma era reconfortante estar solo en casa, podría sonar un poco egoísta de su parte, ya que pasa el 75.5% de su tiempo encerrado en la soledad de su oficina, sumido en montones de papeles, pero la situación no le dejaba para más.

Dejó su capa blanca en el buró de la entrada, junto con su sombrero de Hokage. Tenía los músculos extenuados de permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición, le dolía sobre el todo, el cuello y la espalda. Recordó que Hinata solía masajearle todas las noches antes de dormir, mientras tenían largas conversaciones de las actividades que realizaron durante el día. Le parecía irónico que el rara vez tenía algo interesante que contarle mientras ella siempre estaba cargada de ingeniosas historias. Era el amor de su vida después de todo... su esposa, _su compañera_. La culpa que sentía cada vez que relacionaba sus pensamientos sobre ella con Yami, le causaba tanta apatía hacia sí mismo. ¿Por qué ella? Alguien tan cercana a la familia, alguien en quien Hinata confía ciegamente... El está empezando a desear profanar esa relación Jefe-Empleada que ambos tienen, por algo mucho más íntimo, _mucho más prohibido_. Y era irreparable no admitirlo, ya es un adulto que debería afrontar con pecho elevado sus propios deslices, era tiempo de acabar con esto... _¿pero cómo, si yo también lo quiero, dattebayo?_

En las noches, cuando cerraba los ojos listo para sucumbir al descanso placentero, aparecía la dulce imagen de la muchacha, sonriéndole como solo ella lo sabe hacer, con frescura, con picardía... Era una tortura, y lo peor es que ella fue quien lo provocó, quien construyó esta jaula sin escape, donde él era el pajarillo piando por alimento.

\- _¡Soy una basura!_

Horrible sería si el mismo se convence de aquella asunción, ya no habría ánimos de intentar arreglar el asunto por sus propias manos.

Se sentía cansado de pensar cada día lo mismo, las pasadas dos semanas han sido un infierno para sus hormonas adultas. Corría el riesgo de desactivar el clon en su oficina si dormía ahora pero de verdad necesitaba un descanso. Entre su indecisión, escuchó el portón de la entrada abrirse, recordando que la casa se encontraba vacía a excepción de él.

Salió a comprobar de quien se podría tratar, teniendo la esperanza de que fuera la llegada de su esposa, pero no fue así. Los Dioses no pensaban terminar su augurio aún.

\- ¡Papi! - gritó la pequeña Himawari al ver la silueta de su padre entre las escaleras y la sala, corriendo hacia él tan rápido como podía.

\- Hima-chan. ¿Cómo estás? - alzó a la niña en sus brazos, arreglando la cabellera negra de ella.

\- Bien. Hoy hice galletas con Kira-chan.

\- ¿Quién es Kira?

\- Una compañera de clases. - respondió Yami del otro lado de la habitación. Se le veía arreglando los rastros que dejó el Hokage en la entrada y acomodando la bandeja que trajo en manos.

\- ¿Donde está Bolt?

\- Se quedó con Shikadai, Temari-san lo traerá más tarde. - respondió, aún sin mirarle a la cara por la tarea que le mantenía ocupada.

\- Papi, ¿tenías mucho trabajo hoy?

\- No, Hima-chan. Papá terminó rápido hoy para venir a casa temprano. - le sonrió con ternura mientras la hacía rebotar en sus brazos.

\- ¿Me ayudarás a hacer mi tarea? - preguntó inocentemente.

\- Claro que sí. Cuando termines de arreglar tu habitación.

La niña se remeneó para que la dejara bajar, donde se apresuró a correr hacia su habitación para llevar a cabo la orden de su padre.

\- Hime-chan, ¿no te vas a despedir de mi? - le dijo Yami antes de que desapareciera en el segundo piso, fingiendo dolor en su voz.

La niña regresó en sus pasos para abrazar a la muchacha y dejar un beso en su mejilla. Yami le aconsejó que se fuera una niña buena para que su padre pasara mucho tiempo con ella, esta asintió y la dejó ir.

\- ¿Ya te vas? - fue la pregunta del Séptimo, que hizo reflejar interés en los ojos de la joven.

\- Si. ¿Necesita algo, Naruto-sama?

\- Si, Yami. Quiero hablar contigo. - se volteó acariciando con impaciencia su barbilla, caminando en dirección a su oficina personal.

Esta lo siguió con naturalidad, obedeciendo a la orden de cerrar la puerta tras penetrar en el cuarto. Naruto se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro junto a la puerta, con la misma expresión que poseía cuando tenía mucho trabajo. Ojos perfilados, la mano en su barbilla mientras la acariciaba con desasosiego y los labios sellados.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - pregunta como si fuese totalmente ajena a la preocupación que aborda al Séptimo en aquel momento.

\- Si, Yami, así es. Esto tiene que acabar. No sé de qué otra forma decírtelo...

\- Si supiera cuanto me gusta, no dijera nada en lo absoluto. - contestó la muchacha.

Naruto quedó silenciado otra vez. Esperó a que acortara la distancia entre ambos para volver a respirar, por un momento se olvidó de la habilidad que era inhalar aire por su nariz y convertirlo en oxígeno al llegar a sus pulmones. La cercanía entre ellos era demasiada y el no tenía la fuerza necesaria para oponerse a ese roce.

Sintió la rodilla ajena apoyarse junto a su pierna sobre el sillón y solo los ojos contrarios pudieron avisarle de lo que iba a suceder. Naruto parecía estar en un trance, un delicioso trecho donde estaba a punto de saborear la manzana de la serpiente. Su mano, como con vida propia, llegó a la cintura de la muchacha, como si estuviese aceptando a su petición.

No hacía falta describir aquel beso. El momento que sus labios fueron uno, para ambos fue el tiempo más injusto de sus vidas. No hacía justicia la ferocidad del momento con el poco tiempo que sus cuerpos conectaron en aquel roce húmedo.

Naruto Uzumaki jamás sintió algo similar. Ni cuando besaba a su esposa, nada podía compararse con el ardor de aquel beso fugitivo, inexcusable, demasiado prohibido para ser real. Es cierto que el día de su primer beso con Hinata, sintió millones de insectos corretear por todo su cuerpo, pero ahora no sentía insectos; lo que sentía era similar a millones de corrientes eléctricas enviadas a las zonas más vulnerables de su cuerpo. Imposible comparar un beso de Hinata con un ronce de este calibre. Yami tenía 10 años menos que él, la había visto crecer desde los diez años. Y aún recordaba su inocente silueta mientras regaba las flores del cementerio, donde su padre descansaba. Como ahora, era una niña de una belleza estrepitosa, sus facciones parecían no concordar con su tierno comportamiento, siempre aparentó verse por encima de los de su edad.

Legalmente evidente la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquel roce, aquel beso que tanto gozó. Sus labios jamás sintieron tanta sed... tanta sed de carne, jamás pensó que tenía tanta habilidad para el uso de su lengua... Se daba cuenta de muchas cosas estando con aquella mujer.

Despegarse fue difícil. Ninguno de los dos pensaba ceder; cuando Yami intentaba alejarse, el adulto interceptaba su boca con frenesí como si rogara por otro segundo. Lo mismo ocurría con la muchacha que mientras más alocado se volvía el momento, la espalda de Naruto se acercaba más frecuentemente al espaldar del mueble, siendo producto de la fuerza con que le besaba.

A penas se dio cuenta de que la técnica de clones de sombras se había deshabilitado por completo, todo por culpa del desenfreno que ocasionó la escena, logró perder la noción de absolutamente todo, incluso de la cordura.

\- Creo que está empezando a entenderlo, Hokage-sama. - susurró en sus labios, buscando los orbes azules, que le miraron desorientados. - Nos vemos mañana. - agregó marcando su mejilla derecha con sus labios.

El adulto no dijo nada. Permitió la salida de la muchacha silenciosamente, dejando un cuerpo prácticamente sin vida en aquella oficina. Tanto su mente como su cuerpo parecían examines, vagando en un abismo lleno de preguntas, preguntas que se hacía a sí mismo. ¿Cuándo acabará esto? ¿Por qué no pudo parar hace unos segundos?

Se levantó recobrando el oxígeno que limitaba sus pensamientos, y avanzó hacia el ventanal, donde perdió la vista junto a sus promiscuos pensamientos. Su frente chocó con suavidad el cristal, como si desafiara la lógica de todo lo que conoce.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo relaciones con Hinata? ¿Cómo se sentía su cuerpo encima suyo? _¿Cómo era?... ¿Cómo se sentiría el de Yami?_

Últimamente la única muestra de afecto que compartía con su esposa eran besos, tiernos besos de niños. En la cama lo más que hacían constaba en dormir abrazados, pero nada podía hacer al respecto. Su lívido estaba dormido... _hasta ahora_. Y lo que le carcome el raciocinio es que está al tope por otra mujer, que no es su esposa.

\- Ah... - rasca su cabellera con violencia, frustración.

Se ha convertido en la clase de hombre que aborrece, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Yami es tan deseable, tan prohibida... _Promiscuo_...

Estaba seguro que para la muchacha en cuestión esta situación era razón de autosatisfacción, mientras que el solo podía torturarse.

 **xxx**

Hinata adoraba a la joven Yami. Era la columna que le permitía continuar viviendo organizadamente. La consideraba una amiga también, sobre todo porque sacaba lo mejor de ella, desde cómo mostrar mejor su buen físico con el uso de las prendas específicas. No podría negar que muchas veces se sentía intimidada por su fuerte percepción de las cosas, era, en cierto grado, muy egoísta, y como a ella le gustaba llamarla: feroz. No sospechó nada del tiempo que la joven pasaba a solas con su marido, más bien, de que el cariño de sus hijos fuera mayor para Yami que para ella que es su madre, pero poco a poco empezó a notar que Yami no solo fortificaba el aprendizaje académico de los niños, sino también, de los valores. Los consejos que daba Yami a los niños le habían enseñado a amar a sus padres de forma sublime, sin confundir este amor con el cariño que ellos le tienen a ella. Hinata no podía estar más agradecida.

Por eso, Naruto había descartado la idea de renunciar a los cuidado de Yami.

Aprovechando las casualidades ocurridas las pasadas semanas, parecía más exorbitante la idea de continuar con su lucro. Tirar la toalla justo cuando ha llegado tan lejos, sería abominable para vivir con ello por toda una vida. Ha ignorado las voces dentro de su cabeza desde el momento en que decidió hacer algo con respecto a sus pecaminosos sentimientos, y el tiempo transcurrido a solas con el Hokage solo empeoraba sus ilícitos deseos. Difícil era dormir sin repasar la escena en su oficina noche tras noche. El beso en su boca, el tacto en su cintura y el calor en su lengua.

Sin embargo, el adulto parecía poner todo el empeño a su alcance para distanciarse el uno del otro. Yami podía ver bajo su fachada de indiferencia. Lo veía en las miradas desconsoladas que le daba cuando nadie estaba mirándolos, como si dijese _"Solo un momento más"._ Naruto seguía siendo el mismo, a pesar de tener el cuerpo y la postura de un adulto; le costaba ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y lidiar con los mismos. Pero la muchacha no veía eso como una grieta en su _relación_. Más bien como un pasadizo secreto que aprovecharía cuya finalidad.

Pasaban días y ellos no dirigían palabras el uno al otro más que por ineludible necesidad.

 _'¿Dónde está Hinata?' '¿Has visto a los niños?' 'Gracias por la bebida.' 'Puedes irte a casa temprano.'_

Eran las frases que dirigía el Séptimo a ella, con aquella fingida simpatía en su rostro.

Hinata tuvo la oportunidad de pasar la mayor parte de la semana en su hogar, donde mimó y cuidó de su familia. La pelinegra otorgó martes, miércoles y viernes libres para Yami. Sacó producto de su merecido descanso, permaneciendo al contacto de Shikamaru para mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurría en los asuntos presidenciales. Era muy sigilosa por lo que nunca levantó sospechas de nadie. Su propósito no es hacer daño al Hokage y eso muchos lo podían confirmar.

Como ya se encontraba, metida hasta el cuello en el círculo hegemónico de La Hoja, muchos allí ya le tenían confianza, como el mismo Shikamaru, Konohamaru o Moegi. El Hokage por igual tenía ciega confianza en ella pero en estos momentos sabía que una palabra mal pronunciada podía causar problemas.

En la tarde del jueves había sido confiada con la tarea de escoltar un pergamino al otro lado de la ciudad, trabajo encargado por el heredero Nara. Le había dicho que una vez terminado el encarga regresara y comunicara el mensaje del destinatario al Hokage.

El sol se perdía en la línea del horizonte, trazando colores magenta en el lienzo de la tarde. Yami arribaba en la torre presidencial, a la entrada se encuentra con su amiga Aida, que salta de emoción al verle.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Aida-chan?

\- Acabo de terminar una misión rango A. ¿No estás feliz por mí? - decía la muchacha con contagiosa felicidad.

En su rostro podía detallar algunos rasguños y sus ojos y cabello mostraban señas de pasar amargas noches en vela. Su amiga, quien ha decidido tomar el camino ninja, no es cualquier persona capaz de manejar chakra para defenderse, sino que tenía el máximo potencial para ser Anbu. Varios superiores tenían la mira en ella esperando el momento indicado en ascender su puesto.

\- Si, muy feliz. - tomó ambas manos de la muchacha entre las de ella y las apretó con dulzura. - Pronto serás Anbu. Espero que lo pienses muy bien.

\- Si, solo pensarlo me causa escalofríos. - rio. - ¿Pero y tú qué haces aquí? - repitió la misma pregunta, mirándola con sospecha.

Aida conocía los sentimientos irracionales de su amiga hacia el Hokage, y siempre mantenía encendida esa luz roja que le advertía sobre los movimientos de la muchacha.

\- Vengo a ver al Hokage. - cambió su sonrisa a una mas coqueta y juguetona. - Me han encomendado algo y tengo que reportar lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Qué cosa si se puede saber? - enarcó una ceja, curiosa.

\- No es nada, Aida. He llevado un encargo hacia el otro lado de la ciudad. Solo tengo que decirle al Séptimo el mensaje del que lo recibió.

\- Ya veo. - descansó su rostro preocupado y sonrió nuevamente. - Nos veremos después, Yami-chan. Estoy molida.

La joven se despidió por igual y le vio alejarse junto a un apuesto joven que esperaba por ella más adelante.

Antes de penetrar en el edificio, elevó la mirada hacía la cumbre donde encontró la mirada azul que andaba buscando. Los ojos vieron los de ella a pesar de la distancia, desenvolviendo un encuentro inusual y prófugo entre los dos. La comunicación entre miradas se deshizo al marcharse la silueta del hombre de aquel balcón, dejando por último una sensación de inquina en sus ojos.

Yami le ignoró y entró en la torre. La mujer que atendía la recepción no hacía más que saludarle e indicarle el camino.

La oficina del Hokage se encontraba en el último piso, por lo que el trayecto le costaba de unos siete o diez minutos, principalmente por el largo pasillo que se debía recorrer para visitar las puertas del Hokage. En el pasillo encontró dos personajes enmascarados con las típicas caretas de Anbu. Curiosa de por qué se retiraban, les preguntó a donde se dirigían y por qué. Estos le respondieron que habían sido despachados por el Hokage y que este no se encontraba en su oficina actualmente.

Incrédula, avanzó por el pasillo y se postró frente a las puertas de la oficina. Tocó la madera varias veces con sus nudillos pero no recibió respuesta. Suspiró asustada de que fuese verdad lo que los dos Anbus le habían comunicado y abrió el portón teniendo la suerte de que se encontraba sin seguro.

En la oficina no había nadie. La silla donde solía verle con la cabeza cabizbaja y postura inquebrantable se hallaba vacía, al igual que toda la habitación. Una tristeza inexplicable le abordó en aquel instante.

Sin duda, le estaba evitando, lo que ha hecho durante los pasados siete días.

Con la desilusión agravando su ánimo, avanzó hacia el escritorio y le contempló durante unos segundos. Con disimulo acarició la superficie con la yema de sus dedos hasta la silla. La haló hacia sí quedando una brecha suficientemente grande para deslizarse y sentarse. Lo que hizo con suma picardía. Buscó entre los libros y los muebles el aroma de su amado, que encontraba en casi cada aspecto de aquella oficina. En el lado izquierdo de la mesa se encontraba una pila de vasos de _ramen_ instantáneo y en la otra una pila de folletos y documentos que ella podía reconocer.

Recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos apoyados sobre el escritorio y recordó las veces que había llorado por el amor inconcebible entre ella y el Séptimo. Era consciente de que solo era un capricho de la juventud, pero amor así lo era. Estaba enamorada de él y nadie podía negárselo. Los dos años que tiene cargando con estos absurdos sentimientos no era suficiente catalogarlos como un simple _"_ _flechazo_ _"_. La admiración que sentía por su persona, la taquicardia que le amenazaba cuando estaba cerca suyo, los pensamientos inmundos que cobraba solo con verle... No eran solo _"un capricho de niños"_. Era amor y ella lo sabía, porque dentro suyo existía el sentimiento de no querer verle sufrir, incluso si su amor suponía causar daños irreparables a él y a los suyos. Aquel beso le había dado vida... _esperanzas_. Podía asegurar que dentro del rubio estaba creciendo algún tipo de inclinación hacia ella. Y ella estrujará esa oportunidad aunque muera en el intento.

La apatía que sintió al entrar a la habitación pareció esfumarse con estos pensamientos, devolviendo la sonrisa coqueta característica de ella. Se levantó de la silla, entusiasmada, casi danzando hacia el ventanal donde observó por un momento el sol despidiéndose de la aldea. Allí parada pudo ver el perchero en una esquina, donde se hallaba la túnica del Hokage, sola, _muy sola_ y aislada.

Avanzó hacia el artefacto y acarició la prenda, desprendiendo aquel aroma a azúcar y champú que recordaba del adulto. Se vistió con ella y por un momento se sintió ser la esposa de Uzumaki. Estos pensamientos provocaban burlarse incluso de ella misma...

 **xxx**

Faltaban pocos minutos para que cayera la noche por plenitud. Había despachado a todo el personal de la torre antes de las siete, ya que aquel día había sido gloriosamente flojo. Nunca había quebrantado su tarea como Hokage a excepción de hoy, donde se ausentó a sabiendas que una ninja en labor iría a reportarle un importante mensaje. Pero sinceramente, estar a solar con ella le causaba inquietud, como si no fuese capaz de controlar sus impulsos frente a ella. ¿Por qué se ha convertido en esto?.

Revisó el reloj en su muñeca que marcaba las 6:43. Han pasado exactamente treinta minutos desde que abandonó su oficina con la excusa de tener antojo de dangos. No ha ido muy lejos de la torre por lo que llegar y continuar su papeleo diario no constaría de mucho tiempo. Pero... ¿seguirá ahí? Yami no parece ser una persona paciente para esperar una hora por cualquier cosa. También sabía que eludir el problema podría empeorarlo pero resultaba mejor que desatar otro roce aventurado. Reconociendo su atracción por la muchacha, realmente desconoce si es capaz de soportar otro roce íntimo con ella...

Y es que estar con ella era tan peligroso... _Tan peligroso..._

Lo último que pudo pensar es que ella aún seguía ahí, esperando por él, pero sobre todo, vistiendo su bata blanca. Se sorprendió, pero tragó aquella expresión cavándola en el fondo de su mente para mantener la mirada seria y desafiante. La joven se estremeció al verle allí, desenfrenando sus palpitaciones rápidamente.

\- Hokage-sama... - dijo avergonzada, sin embargo, apretó las orillas de la bata en sus manos y se cubrió aun más con ella.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Yami?

\- Estaba esperando por usted. - anunció elevando el rostro de nuevo, los ojos brillándole con astucia y libido. - ¿Por qué se ha ido si sabía que tenía una audiencia conmigo? - remendó con aquel tono dulce que dejaba expuesto al rubio, como a un niño.

\- Estaba haciendo unas cosas. - logró recobrar su postura defensiva, caminando con picor hacia su escritorio, donde dejó la bolsa con los restos del aperitivo que fue a comprar antes. - ¿Has hecho el trabajo? - se cruzó de brazos enfrentándola, manteniendo las cejas juntas con seriedad.

\- Si lo he hecho. - se arregló la prenda que doblegaba su tamaño como si alardeara sobre ella. - El informe está en el estante. - miró en dirección a un bloque de compartimientos a un costado de la habitación, cuya mirada fue perseguida por el adulto.

\- ¿No dijo nada el señor feudal? - preguntó.

\- No. Todo lo que quiso comunicarle está en el informe, señor Hokage.

\- Muy bien. - avanzó hacia su silla, tomando asiento en esta con rapidez, buscando algo entre sus gavetas.

Provocaba un ruido innecesario mientras rebuscaba con desesperación, sabiendo a la perfección, Yami, que lo hacía con intención de ignorar la pesada atmósfera.

\- Dígame, Naruto-sama... - dijo acercándose al escritorio por detrás, justo donde podía contemplar la cascada de cabello amarillo en su nuca. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensa disimular esto?

Mientras su aliento moría en su garganta y sentía una sed colosal, las pequeñas manos de la joven acariciaron el lado derecho de su cabellera, dando también con su oreja, que, cuyo tacto causó un estrépito por todo su cuerpo.

Naruto pensó mal sobre Yami, muy mal. Pensó que la joven cesaría sus ataques si veía que este dejaba de responder o que se empeñaba en olvidarlo todo. Pensó que pronto se cansaría y abandonaría esta persecución, pero no... Aquella pregunta era lo que más temía, porque no sabía cómo responderle.

Tardó más de cinco segundos organizar las ideas en su cabeza, las palabras, y lo que quería dejar dicho con ellas. Sentía que al hablar su voz se quebraría, mostrando la inseguridad que siente al respecto, pero de todos modos, decidió aventurarse.

\- ¿Sabes que esto está mal,... no, Yami-chan? - el rostro del adulto se veía mortíferamente serio, pero por alguna razón, bizarra si bien lo describía, aquello excitaba más a la joven.

Ella le rodeó, acariciando el dorso de la silla con el toque fino de la yema de sus dedos, quedando justo en frente de él, donde encontró los ojos azules que le devolvieron la mirada con un deseo disimulado, más que disimulado, reprimido. Sostuvieron la mirada por un extenso momento, como si se desenvolviera un duelo entre ellos, que Naruto, como el adulto y modelo a seguir ansiaba ganar, pero poco sabía sobre la jugada en contra de él.

\- ¿Y me lo dirá usted? - dijo Yami, por fin, pestañeando lentamente, como si hiciera danzar sus pestañas.

Había perdido la noción del todo, y ahora solo su subconsciente actuaba por ella. Sus auténticos deseos se manifestaban en carne y hueso, en cada movimiento que ella hacía. Su mente se llenaba con el sonido y figura de él; el Hokage, el hombre que amaba.

Tomó la mano de él con la suya que descansaba nerviosa en su regazo. Yami llevó la mano ajena y ceñida de azúcar a sus labios. Separó el dedo medio de los demás y lo metió en su boca, llevándolo hasta lo más profundo de la misma, al mismo tiempo enroscaba su lengua en el dígito como podía. Mientras succionaba y lamia, mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo que hacía. Naruto se sentía vivo... vivo y ardiendo en sensaciones desconocidas. Los ojos azules veían a Yami haciendo aquello como si viesen un raro espécimen; abiertos y anonadados. Cada parte de su cuerpo despertó con el primer roce húmedo de aquella lengua, súbitamente.

Si hubiese tenido el tiempo de reaccionar, lo hubiese hecho, pero se alegraba tanto de que no fuese así. Con el peso de su alma, aceptaba que no quería parar, que esto tenía que seguir el exquisito curso que empezaba a tomar.

Soltó un gemido ahogado cuando sacó el dedo de su boca y volvió a mirar al rubio frente a ella. Naruto parecía otro, pero ella también. Sus miradas decían las palabras que ellos no se atrevían a decir, que eran difícil callar y que solo ellos podían entender aquel dialecto.

Antes de decir cualquier cosa, el adulto tomó la mano izquierda de la joven y le atrajo con brusquedad hacía él, sellando de una vez por todas los labios tiernos de la muchacha. Sus bocas se unieron en el beso que ambos estaban deseando probablemente desde que se reencontraron. Naruto se comportaba feroz, hambriento, goloso. Besaba con tanta desesperación que sentía ahogarse. Yami, para no caerse, tuvo que posicionar una rodilla sobre la silla entre la división de las piernas masculinas, mientras se apoyaba de sus hombros y torso como podía.

No recordó el momento que su cuerpo ansió tanto el otro que se iba acomodando a la situación, de forma que quedó sentada sobre sus piernas. Naruto la sostenía con delicadeza por la nuca pero continuaba besándola con gula. El cabello de la muchacha se perdía entre sus manos, como una cascada, dócil.

Leves jadeos se escapaban de sus labios, mientras sus lenguas buscaban el roce de la otra, el cobijo tibio de la contraria. La fachada de gentileza que se pretendía del Séptimo había desaparecido en aquel exacto momento. Quien le viera diría que no era él, pero sobre toda lógica, se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki en carne y hueso.

Decían que la carne ajena sabe un millón de veces mejor, y era tan cierto.

Intentando que el cabello de la muchacha no se interpusiera, con la otra mano recorría su abdomen por encima de la ropa hasta sus senos. Aún así, Yami podía sentir sutileza en sus caricias, como si estuviese tocando algo frágil. Ella enloquecía mientras atestaba la boca ajena con su lengua y enmarañaba su cabello, tan plena que sentía lágrimas caer de sus ojos. Pausó el beso trasladando el mismo afecto hacía su cuello, donde dejó cientos de besos en su oreja y cada centímetro de piel que allí encontró. Restos de saliva se veían en el cuello del Hokage en los colores del crepúsculo. Fue ascendiendo hasta volver a su rostro, interceptando sus labios nuevamente, esta vez en un beso lento y apasionado, donde buscaban encajar ambas bocas con parsimonia.

Las manos del hombre, se aventuraban entre el cuello y los bordes de su torso, y las de ella desesperaban por sentir los fuertes abdominales que cubría aquella prenda de ropa. Primero cedió la túnica ajena que Yami traía puesta, dejando relucir los tiernos hombros de la muchacha. El Hokage, rápidamente se deleitó con ellos, rozando la punta de su nariz, despertando un cosquilleo en aquella zona. Los muslos desnudos debido a la corta falda que vestía aquel día, hacían fricción con la tela del pantalón del adulto, causando un equilibrio térmico. Las piernas de Yami se acomodaban cada vez más al cuerpo del Uzumaki, rodeando sus piernas perfectamente con las de ella.

Los labios del adulto recorrieron cada extremo del cuello de la muchacha, bajando cada vez un poco más alcanzando el arco que formaban sus senos. Con sus manos iba contorneando la forma de los mismos por encima de la ropa, con un movimiento semi-circular, a penas apretaba en el agarre, pero cuando lo hacía, provocaba un espasmo de placer en Yami, que obligatoriamente debía echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Naruto-sama... - gimió, mientras el rubio dejaba besos mojados sobre su pecho.

Por alguna razón, su nombre sonaba inmoral proviniendo de los labios de ella, y aquello desenfrenaba por todas las raíces al joven Hokage.

Continuó su masaje, pasando varias veces el pulgar por donde veía resaltar sus pezones, mantenía su boca ocupada besando su cuello y el área de sus clavículas. Naruto parecía descubrir una adicción nueva, su plato preferido. Ansiando un descubrimiento más profundo, suavemente desliza sus palmas por el abdomen de la joven, atravesando la frontera entre su piel y la blusa blanca. Siente el volumen de sus senos de inmediato, tomándolos en ambas manos y volviendo a masajear con más fuerza. Los pezones ya endurecidos, seguían respondiendo al tacto de sus manos tibias, causando incluso más excitación en ambos. Yami se movió por el insistente roce, provocando que Naruto, entre la neblina de placer, mirase en dirección a su rostro; Yami atacó con un beso, haciendo que volviese a recostarse de la silla, las manos que acariciaban sus pechos pasaron a su cuello, y las de la joven a la camisa del adulto. Con rapidez, bajó el cierre, cayendo ambas mangas de la camisa a los lados por ayuda del mismo Uzumaki. Quedó al descubierto la camisa de maya que siempre usaba debajo, esta vez, con ayuda de Yami, lograron deslizarla por encima de su cabeza. Las manos frescas de la joven surcaron todo el torso del adulto, pasando sus dedos desde el pecho hasta su abdomen.

No se sorprendía de lo que estas telas guardaban bajo su manto. Ya sabía del cuerpo tonificado que los años como ninja ejemplar habían construido. Su abdomen era solido como roca, los abdominales iban delineados por tres líneas que aumentaban de grosor cada vez que inhalaba y exhalaba. Nunca había visto el torso descubierto de un hombre, incluso si estuvo preparándose como ninja la mayor parte de su vida, que él sea su primera vez, le hacía inmensamente dichosa.

Pasó su mano desde su pecho hasta debajo de su ombligo. Naruto la miró todo el rato, mirando aquellos ojos perdidos en el placer. Sacudió el mechón de pelo que se interponía con su cara y volvió a besarla, sosteniéndola por la espalda asegurándose de que no perdiera el equilibrio. La camisa de la muchacha desparece en un santiamén, estando ambos ahora semidesnudos. Poco duró para que las prendas inferiores de los dos desaparecieran también, la falda de Yami fue sencilla de lidiar, mientras que el pantalón del Hokage quedó a medias, obteniendo bajar lo suficiente solo para mostrar su prominente erección. Yami le dedicó una intensa mirada, mientras tocaba el órgano con timidez, rozando la punta de sus dedos con el tronco. El rubio miraba sus ojos y la mano de ella simultáneamente, sus cabezas estaban tan cerca que ambas frentes rozaban entre sí.

El peso de Yami había sido ignorado rotundamente por el cuerpo del Uzumaki. Pensar que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo en la mismísima silla donde él pasaba parte de la jornada de trabajo como Hokage.

\- ¿S-se siente bien? - preguntó intuitivamente la menor, sintiendo inseguridad por la forma en que su miembro temblaba entre sus dedos.

\- Si, muy bien. - contestó cerca de su oído.

Apretó su mano con la de él para alentarla a que tomara el órgano por entero con su mano. Le mostró como debía moverse si deseaba hacerle sentir bien, de modo que le masturbara. Yami lo hacía justo como él le había enseñado, de arriba abajo y repetía. Naruto pensó haber perdido la vida un instante, se sentía extasiado de vigor, no podía ver nada, más que sentir el delicioso manoteo de la fémina en su miembro, esa mano descender y ascender apretándolo con firmeza, sentía enloquecer. Inclinó la cabeza en dirección al cuello de la muchacha incrustando una mordida en su piel, opacando su voz le dijo que no se detuviera. Continuó mordiéndole y besando su cuello como si su intención era hacerle daño, pero el lúbrico intento aumentaba el desquiciado placer que sentía la muchacha. Se aseguraba de que su lengua fuera percibida, enjugando la capa de carne con su saliva, acostumbrando a su paladar al sabor de aquella muchacha. Pronto se aburrió de la zona y con tozuda flexibilidad pasó el arrullo a los senos de ella, repitiendo exactamente la faena: mordeduras, lamidas y besos.

Yami empezaba a sentir algo viscoso sobre su mano, a parte de la lengua que jugaba histéricamente con sus pezones. No necesitaba ver para saber de qué se trataba. El liquido era aún más caliente de lo que imaginó y de lo que ya sus temperaturas se encontraban ahora.

\- Ah, si... - Yami fue olvidando lo que hacía con su mano debido a la descarga de placer que sintió con el tacto húmedo de la lengua del adulto.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo, apretando muy bien sus piernas contra él. La silla desprendía chirridos por el peso de ambos y el vaivén de sus movimientos. Por suerte, el mueble era suficientemente grande para soportarlos a ambos, obviando lo incómodo que puede parecer tener sexo en una silla de oficina, ellos lo disfrutaban como si se tratase del mismo paraíso.

La de largo cabello seguía gritando a las caricias del adulto. _Si, si, si..._ Entre severos jadeos que le dejaban sin aliento. Su cuerpo se sentía tan liviano cuando él lo tocaba, sus pezones entre sus dientes y su lengua... _Ah, Naruto-sama, si..._ Podía sentir su miembro rozar con su ombligo, aún erecto y empapado de semen preliminar. Ya se estaba cansada del primer acto y no podía esperar para que iniciara el segundo.

Como si de algún animal se tratase, sostuvo ambos lados de su cabeza y le recostó de la silla de nuevo, besándole cuya fiera. La silla perdió el control, rodando hacia atrás y chocando con el ventanal, la fémina aprovechó para apoyarse del cristal, dibujando sus huellas dactilares en el cristal. Irrumpió la comunicación entre sus senos y la boca del mayor para proseguir con lo que su cuerpo ya le gritaba a voces. Tomó el miembro en sus manos nuevamente y masturbó por otro momento, llamando la atención del mayor. Este entendía completamente, ya que su cuerpo ardía por lo mismo también.

Dejando todo titubeo atrás, él también jugó con las partes sensibles de la joven, pasando su dedo índice desde el clítoris hasta la entrada vaginal, donde tanteó para meter un dígito, finalizando por no hacerlo. Naruto la miraba mientras la tocaba en su zona más exenta, con una mirada que ella no reconocería después de hoy. Sus parpados se encontraban entre cerrados, la refracción de su figura desnuda como el espejo en sus pupilas dilatadas, irradiando un placer casi asesino.

\- Hmm, sí... - elevó las caderas hacia arriba por el gusto que sentía, haciendo que el toque sea más profundo.

En eso, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se colocó encima de su pelvis. Ya lo quería, lo quería todo.

El principio fue horroroso. Su interior se encontraba tan estrecho que el dolor le provocaba llanto ante el usurpador dentro suyo, pero esa angosta entrada fue el origen del placer que sentía el adulto. Como se estremecía de tanto placer, mientras su miembro era aplastado gustosamente por sus paredes internas. A pesar de que la excitación logró ampliar un poco más el espacio vaginal, aún así dolía, ya que esta zona nunca había sido alterada por ninguna penetración. Pero ignorando el dolor que podía sentir, entre aquella incomoda percepción existía la excitación del momento, y aquello la mantenía moviéndose con fervor encima suyo. Buscando con ansiedad aquel punto exento donde rompería en millones de partículas de paraíso. Durante aquel momento solo podía recordar el rostro de ímpetu, mordiéndose el labio, gruñendo los dientes y apretando los ojos sin aliento... Hasta que ese fue el último recuerdo que tuvo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

La noche abrazaba el cielo deshaciéndose del lienzo cálido de la tarde, mostrando un brillo singular en su bienvenida. Puntos de escarcha le hacían compañía al cielo oscuro, reflejando su brillo en la luna a sus espaldas, cierto resplandor hacían refulgir la pasión de unos ojos azules, que morían y revivían con el aliento de una pérfida sentada a sus desnudas piernas. Pero placer les mantenía vivos y centellando.

Lo que pasó aquella tarde en el despacho del Hokage, debía ser sabido por nadie, el secreto de un desliz debía ser sabido por el reverente matiz de las paredes mudas. Entonces así quedará, como _un secreto_.

 **xxxx**

\- ¿Cómo quieres tus huevos, Yami-chan?

\- Mm. - divagó en su decisión por unos segundos. - Muy estrellados. Aida, ¿me podrías decir la fecha?

\- ¿Qué? Oh. Es sábado 13. - cabeceó hacia atrás, mirando a su amiga.

\- Ah, gracias.

\- Desde que dejaste de trabajar en el despacho del Hokage, estas despistada en la fecha, Yami.

\- ¿Tú crees? - resopló con gracia fingida, sin quitar la mirada de su tarea en la mesa.

\- Si, definitivamente. Yami, de verdad. Ya es hora de que te compongas de nuevo. Ya sé que estas tratando ir en misiones de nuevo pero a penas son rango B, tu sabes mejor que eso. Podías transferirte a otra oficina también y ganar más. ¿Qué cosa fue lo que pasó que te dejó así? - estalló su amiga, profundamente consternada, dejando la creación del desayuno a medias.

\- No es algo de lo que pueda hablar sencillamente, Aida. Ya deberías saberlo por ahora. - evadió su amiga, sin dedicarle la mirada aunque sea un segundo.

\- ¿Lo querías? ¿El Hokage te gustaba, era eso?

Aida sabía que había dado en el blanco al lanzar la pregunta, porque vio los ojos de su amiga moverse rápidamente de un foco a otro. Esta la miró como si tuviese el sello que guarda el secreto del universo.

\- Lo amaba. - respondió esta, con la mirada aún firme. - Pequé, y no cualquier pecado.

\- Dios mío, Yami. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? - se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, con las cejas fruncidas de preocupación.

\- Nosotros... yo no podía contenerme, Aida. Lo amo- se detuvo para corregirse a sí misma y exhalar aire. - le amaba demasiado. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es olvidar un hombre cómo él?

\- Me imagino, pero ya han pasado dos años. ¿Sigues colada por él en serio?

\- No, no lo sé. - negó con la cabeza, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. - Lo único que siento es haber traicionado a Uzumaki-san.

\- ¿Te refieres a Hinata Uzumaki? - inquirió en seguida su amiga, pero en un segundo abrió la boca y la cubrió con sus manos en sorpresa, como si cayera en cuenta justo ahora en lo que su amiga ha hecho. - ¡Yami! Te acostaste con el Séptimo...

\- Si. Y nunca me arrepentiré, Aida. - sonrió. - Pero ya no importa. Nunca quise ir tan lejos como para arruinar su bella familia. - dijo con expresión soñadora. - Por eso... huí mientras pude.

\- Lo mejor que pudiste hacer, mujerzuela. - dijo mientras se paraba de la silla y se metía de nuevo en la cocina. - Dios mío, las cosas que haces... ¿Nadie nunca sospechó nada? Porque yo sí y lo sabes.

\- No lo creo. Yo era muy cautelosa con lo que hacía.

\- Bueno. Nunca pensé que alguien como el Hokage Uzumaki tendría cosas como amantes, quién lo oye no lo cree.

\- Dímelo a mí. Sé que fue algo imperdonable... - rio. Después de todo, había pasado el tiempo suficiente para parecerle una ironía.

 _Pero no me arrepiento._

* * *

 **Pensé en hacerle un pequeño epilogo, una ligera redacción de cómo quedó la relación entre Yami Nagasu y Naruto Uzumaki directamente. Pero, ya ustedes se pueden imaginar que no muy bien, ¿verdad?. Bueno, les permito pensar que a pesar de que hubo algún interés romántico entre ellos dos (me refiero a que no solo se trataba del carnal), ambos tomaron el buen camino de deshacerse de toda esperanza. Bueno, es todo. Jajajá. No. Yami no usa sostén, bueno, lo hace pero depende de la ropa que esté usando y si verá al Hokage a solas o no.**

 **He dudado con el final (quería algo más dramático), y sin mencionar la parte lemon. Últimamente me parece muy repetitiva la redacción del 'encuentro sexual' y me he taladrado la cabeza buscando una forma de hacerlo más espontáneo pero no es tan sencillo como parece. He ideado algunas 'escapatorias' de la monotonía como pensando qué me excitaría a mí, y bueno, más o menos consiguió ayudarme. Espero haberlos complacido también.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero ver su opinión en un bellísimo review.**


End file.
